Forever
by Lady of the Round Table
Summary: [Gruvia]. He doesn't plan on letting go. Not now. Not in a million years. Not when he is still figting and breathing. R&R please!


Forever

-A Gruvia fanfiction

(Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know I haven't been updating lately, so sorry for that. I've been really, really, REALLY busy this year, with internship and NOW licensure exams! These past months have been really hard and time is of essence so… there. . But this one, it's a plot bunny that won't go away unless I write it down! So even if I'm in the middle of reviewing, I scribbled it real quick. This is my take on what happened after Juvia's fight with Keith the Necromancer. I'm sorry if it sucks, though. R&R please!)

DISCLAIMER: If I own FT, Gray and Juvia would've ended up together long time ago.

* * *

"_Interference particles, the enemy said."_

"_Her body was damaged from that fight."_

"_I can only imagine the pain…"_

Gray willed himself not to listen to the frantic whispers and low voices surrounding the area as he watched the young healers, Wendy and Chelia, try their hardest to heal the injured and broken body of Juvia, who was lying unconscious and barely alive on the cold, hard ground.

He looked at Juvia's form, taking in her appearance: her hair was a complete mess, so different from her usual neat and wavy one. Her clothes were tattered in the most revealing places (he tried not to take a peek) and her entire body was covered in bruises, dirt and blood. He felt his _own_ blood run cold at the last thought.

Blood. _**Her**_ blood. For the first time, it occurred to Gray that he never saw her bleed. Until now.

Due to her magic and ability to turn her body into water, she can render physical attacks useless. But this time, it seems that her own abilities led her to her current state.

Gray gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, hating how he felt hopeless and useless at the moment. Whenever he was in trouble, Juvia was always there for him, backing him up and defending him. He found it troublesome and annoying at first, but gradually, he warmed up and opened his heart to her.

Slowly, he unclenched his fists and reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He brought it up to his lips and whispered quietly,

"Please, wake up. For everyone. For me."

He ignored the way Wendy's eyes widened and Chelia's mouth twitched into a tired smile as he did, nor he gave a damn about what the others will think about his sudden act of affection. All he can think about was the woman he will lose if she doesn't fight.

Still holding her hand as if it was his lifeline, he carefully rested his forehead against it. No, he will not let her go. He doesn't plan on letting go. Not now, when he is learning to love her. Not in a million years.

Not when he is still fighting and breathing.

He didn't know how long he stayed in that position until both healers gasped. Gray's eyes snapped open (he didn't even realize that they were closed). He was about to ask them what happened when he felt a slight pressure in his hand.

The hand that was holding tightly to Juvia's hand.

"How long… are you… going… to hold on… to Juvia's…hand, Gray-sama?" a weak voice whispered.

Gray's breath hitched. His eyes widened and for a moment he asked himself why that question sounded so familiar.

"_How long are you planning to hold my hand?"_

Suddenly, he remembered. Of course, how could he forget? He asked that very same question to Juvia when they defeated Lyon and Chelia at the Daimatou Enbou.

_Juvia just giggled like a school girl, her eyes looking at him lovingly before answering,_

"_Forever."_

"_You're scary!" was all he managed to say._

He tightened his hold on Juvia's hand, using both hands this time and looked at the woman, who despite her still looking weak and tired, smiled radiantly at him.

"Forever," he answered.

Juvia blushed slightly, "You're scary, Gray-sama," she said.

He chuckled lightly before smiling fondly at her, "Welcome back, Juvia."

-owari-

* * *

So, what do you think? And just in case you're wondering why Chelia's in the story, I kind of made it look like the other mages from the nearby guilds came to help, so there. And I know the ending sucks real bad. I just couldn't think of another way to end it. Also, I want to make it short and sweet, without the cheesiness and stuff. I'm really not suited in those kinds of things.

I really think Mashima-sensei should write a chapter on Gray and Juvia! Especially after what happened to her. They should have some fluff moments and COME ON, JUST HAVE GRAY ADMIT HIS FEELINGS ALREADY! They are canon ever since, why not make it official, right? Don't you think so guys? I mean, come on!

Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read. Please leave a review in the box below. Reviews make me happy!

P.S. Please wish me luck on my licensure exams. When I pass, I promise to write more Gruvia and update my other stories.


End file.
